How Sam Manson Almost Gave Up
by LjNativeWriter1210
Summary: Sam Manson is known as a strong person but after a letter everything changes. Sam now has a boyfriend who seems perfect, but not everything is as it seems.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom if I did I wouldn't post here! Danny Phantom belongs to Nickoldeon and the creator of the show is none other than Butch Hartman. I am definitely not Butch Hartman since I'm a female and 14. Well enough of that, enjoy the story!_**

Sam Manson. She is a very strong person with secrets. Some that aren't hers to tell and others that are too big to tell. However she did stand out and was a very proud unique indiviual.She was a goth who had no problem speaking her mind and never hesitated to help others. She goes her own way, creating her own path in life. She came from a rich family but chose not to flaunt it and only use it to help others. She was very different than most people especially her parents. They were overly cheery, preppy parents who Sam simply didn't get along with. Sam also stood out from her school by her looks, not that she was ugly, in fact she was drop dead gorgeous. She had nice silky, raven black, short hair with a widow's peak and fair pale skin. Her eyes were a beautiful lilac that shine with hope along with a smile that was beautiful, more beautiful than any of her other curves. She did have curves, curves she often hid to an extent of not wanting to be a "piece of meat" to guys. Plus she didn't want to attract the jerks who ran the school. She also wore a lilac shade of lipstick along with black mascara and eyeliner. Unlike others, she didn't wear it to cover her insecurities, no she wore it to stand out. To prove that she doesn't follow others. She was around 5'7, meaning she was shorter than her best friends Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. She always joked about how it was an advantage to kick somewhere the sun just didn't shine if they did anything stupid. She was skinny and for a while only had a small bump on her chest, but now she has filled out nicely but she couldn't care less about that. Although it didn't look like it, she could pack a punch and everyone at her school knew it. Only now this strong, independent girl has changed. She now has a boyfriend who's changed her from a strong, confident woman to a fragile, little girl. This is Samantha Faith Manson's story of how she was saved by the one and only Danny Fenton. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be alive. This is what happened…

Sam Manson our radiant but local goth was walking down Casper High's hallway. She wasn't wearing her usual goth attire instead she wore a black, long sleeve, shirt with Danny's emblem on it resting on her chest. Her usual attire consisted of a black tank top that showed her midriff that had a purple oval in the middle. Which she wore with a plaid skirt with green lines cutting through her black skirt. As well as purple leggings that were plain. Instead today she wore plain, black skinny jeans to go with her shirt. However it was Sam Manson meaning she still wore her trademark black combat boots. Besides her outfit change, something else about Sam was different today. The beautiful smile she reserved for only her closet friends was plastered on her face for everyone to see. Why you might ask, well it's a pretty simple answer. For once she was happy. Her parents had allowed her to leave the house without trying to force some sort of colorful cheery clothes that are "acceptable" to society as her mom would call it. She walked to her locker without wanting to punch the locker or insult someone. She opened up her locker to grab her literture book and when she did a black rose with purple tips and a envelope that was lilac outlined and on the inside of the outline it was black. It was labeled Sam, not Samantha, which she was very glad for, it had almost fallen out before she caught it with a curious look. Wondering who could've possibly done this. Her first thoughts were Danny or Tucker but after looking at the handwriting she knew it couldn't be them. The bell rang before she could open the letter and admire the rose, so she took them to her first period class along with her literature text book and homework. The only things that was in her mind was, "Who could've wrote this letter and why?"


End file.
